


The New Sannin

by HarveyJane (Nothingtruelyends)



Category: Naruto
Genre: just a small thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingtruelyends/pseuds/HarveyJane
Summary: The Sannin didn't train kids who reminded them of themselves.
Kudos: 23





	The New Sannin

**Author's Note:**

> I don't, in any way shape or form, own Naruto.

The people liked to whisper about the second coming of the Sannin, only the two remaining members of the first Sannin group knew that they were wrong when they compared the three to the ones that mentored them.

Of the first three Jiraiya left for himself, he couldn’t be the world’s best spy master if he stayed in Konoha and while he’d say they needed him to do it there were other roles he could have played. Tsunade left for grief, her precious people were dead and gone and she couldn’t bear being there without them. While Orochimaru had been left behind, staying in Konoha where his bright mind would turn to darker subjects with no one there to guide him.

Of the second three Sasuke left for himself, lured away by promises of power and the idea that the village wasn’t helping him reach his goals by Orochimaru. Naruto left for grief, Jiraiya watching over him and making him focus that grief into strength because his precious person wasn’t gone yet. While Sakura was left behind, her bright mind noticed by Tsunade and focused on something that wouldn’t lead her to being forced to leave.

No, the Sannin didn’t train mirrors of themselves. They each trained someone who felt like an echo of their regrets. Orochimaru was abandoned by Jiraiya but Sasuke, for all that he may hate him, needed him. Jiraiya couldn’t save Tsunade from her pit of despair, but Naruto he could keep from reaching that point. Tsunade hadn’t noticed when Orochimaru started falling, but she had seen that familiar gleam in Sakura’s vibrant green eyes and agreed to train her while the rest of her team abandoned her. In the end because of the Sannin’s efforts they were at least slightly better than them. Sasuke came back and though he stayed away for long periods of time he was still in contact with at least one of his teammates, Naruto achieved his dream of being Hokage and started a family even if it was hard to balance the two, and Sakura never left the village with her brilliant mind focused on saving lives and teaching others how to do the same.


End file.
